


A Fault In The Code

by firebirb77



Category: Watchdogs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirb77/pseuds/firebirb77
Summary: Nick always lived a quiet life. But making a deal with a couple of shady figures was either the worst or best decision he ever made.





	A Fault In The Code

Chapter 1. A Gilded Cage. 

Nick Reinold. 

“So,” the officer spoke. My hands we chained to the table, I wanted to strangle the bastard that got me here.  
“As I understand, you were involved with an attempted robbery on the Merlaut Hotel.”  
“You brain dead or something? I already told you I was with my sister!” I exclaimed. The officer stayed quiet and handed me a folder.  
“And what makes you think just selling the equipment means you get off free? We’ve got enough to put you away easily, and what was that stupid ass catch phrase of yours? Cobra, when you need something with a bite?”  
I sighed and stared at her. “Viper, and it’s BYTE. It’s a computer joke.” I looked at the papers, she wasn’t wrong. They had all my records, even the ones I deleted.  
“Why show me all this then? Just fucking throw me in cell and be done with it.”  
“You don’t want to chat?” I closed the folder and stared at her.  
“I hate social interaction period,” the officer chuckled.  
“Well, I have bad news then,” she took the folder from my hand and ripped it in half. I was speechless…  
“I-I uh. That was all the evidence…” she glared at me.  
“And what makes you think you’ll be arrested? The club doesn’t like having enemies that can get through our security,” her sentence hit me like a freight train.  
“Motherfucker,” I paused and focused on her. “You’re one of Quinn’s goons.”  
She sighed. “You’re the idiot that got us into this mess in the first place,” She grabbed the chain on my handcuffs and unlocked them.  
“Follow me and don’t fuck this up.” She pulled back her blazer and showed me her pistol. “I have no problem killing you here and now.” I swallowed hard. There was something about her, normally. I didn’t care about getting shot. Pain was something I became used to. However, I was daunted by her.  
“Where to then?” I asked casually, trying to stay calm.  
“Just follow me, she opened the door and the sun blinded my eyes.  
“Wait, where are we?” I asked.  
I looked at her and my cheeks went red for a moment. I found myself staring at for a bit too long. She wore a blood red suit with a snow white blouse. Her sides going a bit inwards before smoothly spreading out in a plump bottom. Breasts with just the right volume and weight.

“Is there a reason why you’re staring?”  
“You look like a model.” I spoke, she was speechless for a moment.  
“W-what?” She asked.  
“You remind me of a model in a fashion magazine I like. Sorry if I seemed creepy.”  
She paused then brushed her red hair back and sighed. “I was a model, but asking me first is much better than just staring at my ass.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, but what now exactly? Like, aren’t I supposed to be processed?”  
She smirked. “What made you think you were taken to an actual police station?” She reached into her blazer and pulled out a remote, she held the trigger and there was a huge explosion.  
I stood there shocked. “What the fuck!?” I exclaimed. “Did you really have to blow shit up in front of me?”  
She shrugged and looked at me. “Why not? Place was gonna fall apart anyway, and the ctOS system will register it as a gas leak anyway.” She threw the remote at the rubble and looked at me. “I could use a coffee, and you need to understand your position with us.”  
“Jesus christ. Give a warning first, but sure. Whatever, what do I have to do?”  
She walked forward and gestured to a black sports bike. “Are you any good with a gun?” She asked.  
The question made my spine chill, I killed before. But only out of self defense. “I’ve used a pistol before, but not really.”  
She swung her leg over the motorcycle, I looked away and heard the engine rev up. I got on the motorcycle and held on, her butt was dangerously close to me. I tried to move back, but I didn’t want to fall off. I placed my hands on her hips and hoped for the best. The bike speed forward and I held on tighter.  
“Could you slow down please?” By the time I asked she was already coming to a stop. I followed her inside the cafe and we sat down, I was still shocked from the ride. “Now, are you going to tell me why all this chaos is happening?”  
She smirked at me as she looked at the menu. “Simple, you’ll working for us now. And I shouldn’t have to tell you, but if you deny then we’ll kill you.”  
“Oh joy. You guys haven’t changed one bit.”  
“Correction,” she paused. “We haven’t changed one bit. And you’ve got a sister to look after, it’s better to take the blood money and survive then not take it at all.”  
“What’s your name then?”  
“Pardon?” She looked up and focused on me.  
“Well, since you know so much about me. I want to know about you.”

“Emily Savage, I’m thirty-seven, no partner or children, and my family is deceased or in prison.”  
“Because of…?” I grabbed a napkin and drew the Chicago South Club’s symbol and tapped my finger on it.  
“No. I joined because of different reasons, and they have no intention of betraying me.” I said.  
A waiter placed a cup of coffee in front of her and she sipped it. “You see Nicholas, I have ties to this city. And if they’re severed...” She paused to take another sip. “There will be a lot more than some spilled blood.”  
I cleared my throat and looked at her. “Then why do you need me exactly?” I asked.  
“Simple, innovation. You designed the framework that allowed the men that attacked us to bypass security while onsite. You don’t have to be a genius to realize this is a major flaw in design on our part.” She placed a phone on the table and slid it toward me. “So, can you do it?”  
I picked on the phone and opened it. It was normal, except for an unnamed app at the bottom, I pressed it and a black screen with white text and a blue loading bar appeared. It read “Device found, press to activate.”  
“I won’t bore you with the logistics. But yeah, the big issue is gonna be hardware though.”  
“I’ll give you what you need, but we are going to be watching your charges.”  
“Okay?” I said.  
“Act natural, don’t cause any chaos and just keep doing what you’ve been doing. We have enough issues and we don’t need a new recruit to make things harder. Am I clear?” She raised her eyebrow at me.  
“Crystal. And… can I get a ride home? My sister is waiting on me and my wallet is gone…”  
She sighed and stood up. “Let’s go then.” She said.  
I followed her outside and got on the motorcycle. I grabbed her waist and held on as she barely missed the cars we were flying by. To my suprise, she knew where to go. I held on tighter out of fear, not from the danger. But from dangerous people knowing where my sister was. The bike slowed down and stopped at a red light. “Hey, you said the club won’t hurt you right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then my sister will be safe?”  
The light turned green, but she stayed still to speak. “Follow your orders and no harm will come to you.” She sped forward and keeping speeding until I saw the familiar gate of my neighborhood.  
I took the chance and got off. “Thank you Emily.”  
“Don’t you want my number?”  
My cheeks went red. “Sure” I said.  
“For when you finish, and if you need extra cash I have a few jobs.”  
“Sure…” I hid my embarrassment and handed her my phone. She quickly typed something into it and handed back to me.


End file.
